bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Soon
Soon is a character in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Soon was part of Team Sellon and now is an unofficial member of Battle Brawlers. She is a Haos Brawler and her Guardian Bakugan is Spidaro. Information Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Soon only made brief appearances in episode 1 - 3. She seems to have a little bit of a British accent and has a respectful type of personality. In episode 4, it is shown that she does not favor Sellon picking Chris in the tag battle against Dan and Shun - since they are losing. She later comments on Sellon's "victory" by getting the crowd's favor in the end. In episode 10, she partners up with Krowll in the Battle Royale competition. She teams up with Robin and Hyper Pulsor, while she uses Slicerix against Shun and the other brawlers. Before they can win, though, Taylean creates Silent Strike who defeats both of them. In episode 12, she, along with Chris, participate in the Capture the Flag challenge but lose in the battle against Shun. In episode 20, she and Chris survived the Chaos Bakugans' second raid. They found out that Sellon was working for Mag Mel and was just using them. In episode 21, she along with Chris find Sellon in bad condition and bring her to the Brawlers asking for help they later realized she tricked them into bringing her to Dan to get the Key. In episode 23, she lost her confidence and her reason to survive. She even doubts the brawlers ability to win the battle after she was saved. However, Shun gave her and Chris the confidence to fight, she would then help defeat the remaining chaos bakugan to protect Dan. In episode 25, Soon help battle the chaos bakugan while the other brawlers focused on defeating the Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans. Soon and Chris has apparently made Shun their leader, replacing Sellon. In episode 26, while fighting against Mechtogan Titans, she and Chris heard Sellon's voice and run towards it. Later, they reunite with the Brawlers and Team Anubias after Dan defeats Mag Mel. Bakugan *Haos Krowll (Guardian Bakugan) (Given and taken by Sellon) *Gold Slicerix (BakuNano) (Given and taken by Sellon) *Haos Spidaro (New Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *Soon is voiced by Alyson Court, who also voiced Mira Clay. *She, like Chris, has a huge respect for her team leader Sellon and they are usually admiring Sellon, whatever she does. *It seems like she thinks highly of herself, seen when commenting on how she should accompany Sellon in a brawl against Dan and Shun instead of Chris. *However, she, like Chris, has a co-depency on Sellon, believing that they need her. She has become used to being in Sellon's company and feels very out-of-her-element when she is otherwise. Due to this, she is crushed when Sellon betrays them and in ''Behind the Mask'' she had suicidal thoughts and was more than willing to have the Chaos Bakugan eat them. *Her quiet personality, hairstyle and even way of talking greatly resembles Lena. *She seems to be strong, because in True Colors, she was able to carry and toss Chris with no problem. *She is more than likely no longer part of Team Sellon. *Despite her being a Haos battler, she wears a dress with Pyrus colors. *Chris and Soon now idolise Shun as they called him "boss" in Dark Moon. Gallery Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 1 2 360p 0008.jpg|Soon's First Appearance Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0006.jpg|Soon and Chris Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0003.jpg|Soon, Sellon and Chris Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0019.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _2_2___360p__1_0013.jpg|Soon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0015.jpg|Soon and Sellon Soon epi10-1.png|Soon attacking Taylean Robin-Soon2.png|Robin and Soon noticing Shun's arrival Robin-Soon1.png|Robin and Soon throwing their Bakugan Robin-Soon3.png|Robin and Soon's Bakugan defeated Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.09.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.02 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m01s37.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m38s52.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Soon and chris.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.19.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.48.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.52.17 PM.png|Soon and Cris shocked to see Sellon in her True form Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.56.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.53.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.41.03 PM.png|Soon and Chris before the season started outside of Interspace Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 7.09.22 PM.JPG|Soon and Chris Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 4.58.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.18.02 PM.JPG Sellon voice.jpg|Soon and Chris running towards Sellon voice Soon-Chris-after victory.jpg Chris-Soon26.jpg Soon-Chris-laast scene.jpg|Soon and Chris reuniting with Dan Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Team Sellon Category:Haos Users Category:Humans